599networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Moorelf
Moorelves (Or Archer Elves in English) are the Elves that inhabit the top half of Terra-Nova and have Marksmanship coursing through their blood. They are masters of Archery and consider themselves to be the "Proper Elves of Terra-Nova." They are the finest Archers in all of Partarr and are generally cocky people, known to constantly challenge each other and other races. All Moorelves are trained to use a Bow and Arrow when they are five years old, and perfect their Marksmanship by the time they turn fifteen. They prefer to live in the Terra-Novan forest, trying as hard as they can not to damage the beautiful environment around them. Because of this, their villages are almost hidden within the forest, and some Blockpeople have named them "The Hidden People" History During the Blockman vs Pigman war of 2E, Notch realised that if the war kept going on like it was, the Blockpeople would become extinct. To counteract this, Notch created the first five families of Elves right underneath the Logville Forest, although, he only planned on releasing them when the Blockpeople were on the edge of extinction. The Elves were smart, though. They mined their way to the top before Notch could release them himself, and they looked around the world they were in. They examined the terrible burning cities and the grass wastelands and the long, endless deserts. Everything was half-destroyed and unlivable, except for the Logville Forest. They moved into the Logville Forest and called themselves the Moorelves, or "People of the Land" They used the wood of the forest to invent the bow and arrow, a more efficient way to hunt. They continued to linger around the forest and hide themselves in tiny houses, which neither the Blockpeople nor the Pigmen ever found. Eventually, as the war went on, Notch grew desperate, realising that the Blockpeople would become extinct soon enough. He then came down from the Aether, shrinking to his normal size. He gathered up all of the Moorelves that lived in the hidden buildings and told them that he created him and the situation with the war. The Moorelves politely did what their creator told them to do and joined the fight against the Pigmen, saving the Blockpeople. The war ended and Logville was evacuated due to a plague that was spreading across the land. When the Blockpeople evacuated to Old Fictasia and New Logville, the Elves moved into a piece of land called Erphmora, which was 1000 blocks east of New Fictasia. After Old Fictasia was destroyed, the Blockpeople migrated to New Fictasia, and the Elves did not realise. After a couple of months of the Blockpeople living in New Fictasia, one of the Moorelves, Natureboy, was sent to the Erphmora Prison. But the Prison was built using Wooden Planks, since the Elves were in a recession and money was tight. Natureboy and 10 of his fellow prisoners burned the keep to the ground, fleeing Erphmora by boat. But, suddenly, high tide came to the seas, the boats going on a rough, ragged trail. 8 of the escapees drowned by getting knocked off their boats, but two survived... Natureboy and Robborobinson. They found the town of New Fictasia, and were greeted by King Sickly with enthusiasm. Gradually over one year, the Elves began to hate living in the huge desert, where they were surrounded by nothing but Blockpeople. After living in New Fictasia for one year, the two Elves decided to pack up and move out of New Fictasia and colonize a new country they called "Terra-Nova" After the New Fictasian Ship NFS Fictasian Pride was bombed on the 2nd of Moonrest 306, Natureboy10, King of Terra-Nova, witnessed the bombing and stated that he would aid New Fictasia in the battle against Kentarium. After the Enderdragon Crisis, the residents of Terra-Nova moved to Partarr and recreated Terra-Nova on the 4th of Steve's Ascend 3E 308. The team also included many trusted Blockpeople of Leviathia, and greatly aided Terra-Nova in the rebuilding of the country. Category:Teletubby Team